The Buck stops here Doesnt it.
by Luka-Carter-snape
Summary: Im no good at summarys. but i think you can guees what the story's about by the Title . staring all the cast but mainly Carter and other character


Disclaimer:I dont own any of the ER character nor will i ever own them but Dr Jody Francis is all mine Ok.I wish i owned Carter and Kovac  
  
Title:The Buck stops here Doesnt it.  
  
Chapter one:Your Just kidding right .  
  
"Jody I would hide if i were you Weaver's on the brink of war and your.."Carter looks down at his watch then looks up to his best friend. "Twenty-Seven minuits late, your a dead man."Says Carter sarcasticly.  
  
"Very funny John"Jody says adding a fake smile to her Face . "do really think she'll be mad it is like only the"But before she could finish her sentance she was cut by a very angry and Familiar voice .Weaver  
  
"the sixth time in what 5 weeks"Jody turned round to see kerry weaver right behind her looking very angry indeed.  
  
"Kerry i can explain"Jody tried to tell Kerry but was having no hope.  
  
"Jody i dont want your excuse's."  
  
"But i have got a good reason"she tried but was getting nowhere  
  
"i said i dont want any excuse's Jody,Just meet me in the lounge in ten minuits,we need to discuss somthing"She said and just walked off. Jody was worried now what if she was going to fire her.  
  
"Oh i think your in trouble,Big time."  
  
"No you dont think i know that"She knew he mean anything by it but still had a go at him."John "he looked up at her."sorry."  
  
"Its Ok"Was all he a walked of to see a patient but was stoped by mark.  
  
"Carter can you meet me the lounge in about five we need to disscuss somthing."Carter wondered what was he in trouble as well.  
  
"Yeah sure"he said  
  
************************ In the lounge Kerry and Mark are talking.  
  
"Mark, How Exactly do we tell them this is a thing i've never done."  
  
"you have"  
  
"when?"  
  
"you made Chen Chief Resident"  
  
"Oh yeah"she said in a surprised tone "I remenber now she was so."their conversation was interupted by carter coming into the lounge, followed shortly after by Jody.  
  
"what are you doing here"Jody asked Carter.  
  
"Dr Greene wanted to meet me"Replide carter.  
  
" now that your both here we can get on with this"Said Mark  
  
"as both know your residency this morning"said kerry  
  
"and we have talked with Romano and have decided that as of this moment you are both Attendings Physicians, well if you want to be"Mark and kerry just looked at them they looked like they were in shock.  
  
"should i take the silence as Yes?"Mark ask'ed and watched as they just stood there and nodded.  
  
"well you can leave now."Said weaver.  
  
John and Jody just walked out not beliving what had just took place.  
  
"Did that really just happen"She said."or am i imagining things like mark and weaver just made us attendings"  
  
"i think it really did happen."carter said . he was still a state of shock from what had taken place.They had'nt notice susan and Luka had been calling them.  
  
"Hey you Two,are you death me and luka have been calling you for age's"  
  
"what is wrong with them" said luka "they seem to be on another planet"He said waving his arm in front of them. When suddenly carter told them.  
  
"Mark and Weaver just made us Attendings"  
  
"really."said Luka and Susan in unison.  
  
"yeah Really" said Jody .  
  
"well you dont seem to happy about it" Susan said As she looked at their face's which had no sign of happiness on them.  
  
"Oh we are,it's still sinking in. You know were in a state of shock" Said Carter  
  
"Yeah dont worry in a few miniuts we'll be jumping and screaming and telling everyone." But really she didnt think she would.  
  
"Susan the Buck stops here does'nt IT?" Asked Cater.  
  
"It does and Does'nt you know what i mean"Was susan reply  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
So what do you think of it good or not i think its ok oh and if your wondering this takes place after lockdown two months after it in fact and as you can see mark has'nt died chen never left she stayed as chief resident OK .Please Review with odeas for other Chapters .THANX. 


End file.
